


Sir

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky probably likes that, Come on, F/M, I dreamt about calling Bucky 'Sir' by accident and it wouldn't let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You slip and call Bucky Sir.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Literally dreamt about this. I amd not sorry.

You were sitting on Bucky's lap, back to his chest, legs kept spread by his own, his flesh hand between your legs and metal one grabbing your breast. You're writhing in his lap, moaning his name and pleading with him to, please, let you come. But he likes to play and you let him.

"Look at you doll. Made a mess of my jeans" You whimper and he chuckles in your ear, adding another mark to your, already, bruised neck "You gonna come all over me, sweetheart?"  
At this point your filters are down and your brain is swimming on a sea of need and want, so your words don't really register until they're out of your mouth "Yes, Sir, please"  
All of a sudden you're laying on your back, Bucky's massive body between your spread legs, your hands pinned above your head "what was that, kitten?" He rocks his hips against you once "What did you call me?"   
"S-sir" You buck your hips desperately and he smirks.  
"I knew it" he grips your jaw with his metal hand and crashes his lips to yours, in a rough kiss that leaves you breathless "'S always the cute ones like you" He sits back and pats his thighs "C'mere"

You crawl into his lap and move to kiss his neck, he grasps a fistful of your hair and tugs softly, making you look at him "Tell me what you want"  
"You, I want you" You grind your hips for emphasis and he growls, tightening his grip on your hair just a little "Sir" You add the word almost hesitantly, gauging his reaction.  
"Get on your knees and show me, then"  
You scurry down and between his legs, looking up at him once your kneeling there, his hand goes to your jaw again and he pulls you in for a kiss, you start to undo his jeans and find he's not wearing any underwear. Bucky lifts his hips and you pull down his pants, his cock springing free. You wrap a hand around his shaft and connect your lips to his tip, swirling your tongue around it.

Soon enough you're sucking Bucky off like your life depends on it, on of your hands jerking what you can't take in your mouth, moaning when his tip bumps with the back of you throat. His flesh hand tangles in your hair once again and he says "Hands of, love" You take your hands off and place them behind your back, so Bucky has complete control of the situation, he's careful not to choke you or, at least, not much. You look up at him and he smirks "If you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna come like a teenager" He tugs on your hair and you let him go with a pop! "Hop on, kitten"

Bucky, always the gentleman even when he's trying his hardest not to be one, helps you to your feet and back onto his lap.  
"This is the best sit in the house, sir" Your moth falls open when he sucks one of your nipples in his mouth and swirls his tongue over it.   
"You say?" You can feel him smirk against your skin and you nod, he manhandles you until you're hovering over his cock "C'mon doll, is not gonna ride it self"  
You bite your lip to suppress your giggle, slowly sinking down on him, your walls stretching around him and making you sigh.

Your movements start slow, so you get used to the stretch of Bucky, but soon become faster and more desperate, your hands behind his neck when you start to ride him his metal hand on the back of your neck, pushing you closer to his face so he can kiss you again, his teeth dragging along your bottom lip.   
"Fuck, sir!" He's touching your nipples with his free hand, thumb drawing circles around them and then pulling between thumb and forefinger, moans spilling from your lips each time he does that.  
"You're mine, right Suka?" You nod, your mouth hanging open and he moves his metal hand from behind your neck to the front of it, applying pressure at the sides, making it just a tad bit difficult to breath "Only I can fuck this perfect pussy?"  
"Yes, sir! Please, sir..." You're so close, you just need a small push to fall over the edge and head first into your orgasm "I need to come, please!"  
Bucky lowers his flesh hand to where your bodies are joined and starts flicking at your clit, his metal hand still around your neck tightening his grip just enough to make everything heightened "Come for me, Kroshka. I got you. I'm right here" You come, almost silently, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes and just small, soft pants and huffs leaving your lips.

Then Bucky manhandles you again, lying you back and positioning himself between your thighs, one hand grabbing your breast and the metal one beside your head, holding his weight, while he thrusts into you with wild abandon, fast and hard, cock twitching inside you and letting you know he is about to come. When he does is with a growl and sharp, punctuated snaps of his hips, every one of them making his pelvic bone drag over your clit, his come coating your walls and his weight over your body crushing you slightly, when he lowers his head you kiss him hard and deep, tightening   
your inner walls around his softening shaft.  
"Fuck doll, are you really this insatiable?" He chuckles.  
"Is not my fault you're so good at this, Sir" You nibble at his chin, giggling.


End file.
